Parents' Weekend
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: In which friends and families of the infamous smashers stay for the weekend whilst discovering a certain princess and tactician's little secret.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that may be a two-shot or even three-shot depending on how well it goes. I don't own Nintendo or the characters. **

**Please note I tried to squeeze in as many smashers as I could throughout this chapter. If there is someone in particular you really want, just notify me so I may add them in my next update. It will also be helpful to share some facts with me on the families of the fighters and if they're 'alive' by the end of their own game. I spent nearly an hour reading through a handful on the tier list to better educate myself. Considering I mostly main Lucina (maybe I've played one of you online) and I am completely obsessed with Fire Emblem, don't be surprised that my FE's hog the spotlight. **

**Also****, I've changed how old some characters are in this story, (FE players will understand almost immediately) because this is how I usually picture them when playing despite knowing what their real ages are. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I promise you, Luci, had my arms not been full of laundry I would've blasted that idiot to the galaxy and back." Samus barked out before releasing an irritated huff. Not giving her companion a moment to speak, the blonde hoisted said laundry of basket onto her other hip before continuing. "I basically hate myself for leaving my power suit back in our room."

Stifling a slight giggle, Lucina quirked a petite smile as the two continued down the spacious hallway, "it seems Captain Falcon has a crush on a certain bountyhunter, hm?" Not noticing the horrified look on Samus' face, Lucina nearly cried out in alarm when being shoved forward a few feet.

"Never!" The hunter rushed out with frightened eyes.

"So-Sorry!" Lucina laughed out in complete bliss before hightailing it towards the main room, knowing without doubt her friend was only a step behind.

"I'll kill you, Luci! I swear it!" Her voice rang out just as Lucina rounded the colossal pillar that separated the entrance hall from the foreroom. Seconds later, the Ylisse princess found herself colliding with another body, her feet giving out from under her as the ground met her rear end.

"Damn…" Lucina muttered whilst rubbing her tailbone, a bruise already beginning to ache with a vengeance.

"My apologise, Lucina!" A hand that belonged to none other than her ancestor himself reached out to grasp her forearm, easily bringing the bluenette once more to a standing position.

Brushing aside the few strands of hair that obscured her vision, Lucina scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "There's no need, King Marth. It's my fault, I apologize for my lack of attention with my surroundings." Feeling her cheeks burn with complete embarrassment, Lucina only grunted when feeling Samus pat her head like a child.

"You don't need to talk all fancy-fancy to him; it's just Marth."

"Thank you for your thoughtful input, Samus." Said man uttered out before crossing his arms. Receiving a careless shrug in response, the hero opened his mouth to ask what caused his descendant to act in such a manner when Princess Peach skipped into the room, a dutiful Ranger following close by.

"Look look!" The Mushroom ruler sang out as the Duck Hunt Duo inclined their heads, showing a stack of letters hanging out of the dogs mouth. Reaching to grab a precise parchment, Peach tisked in disagreement when reading the smashers name. "Whoops, wrong one! Hold one moment lovelies."

"What is this about, Peach?" Samus spoke up as the trio watched the petite ruler flip through a multitude of cards with surprising speed. When receiving no answer, only a hush accompanied by a disapproving glare, did Samus roll her eyes before setting down her basket full of clean clothes.

"What's the occasion for such a crowd?" Zelda's soft voice fluttered throughout the room. All eyes swerved towards the large oak doors that welcomed the dining hall just as the Hylian Queen stepped through. It was no surprise however when Link quickly took her side, his usual frown in place.

Lucina found herself smiling when catching Robin join the Hylians, a spellbook tucked neatly within the crook of his arm. Eyes meeting, the princess allowed her lips to grow in size just as the tactician gave her a friendly wave.

"Letters," Peach mumbled before going back to her search.

"What for?" Robin questioned as he took his place next to Lucina. Casting him a confused look, Lucina crossed her arms the exact moment Peach dropped the whole stack.

"Oh darn!" She growled in frustration while Ranger let out a taunting snicker. "You be quiet mister or no treats after dinner!"

Not paying the pair any mind, Robin nudged Lucina's side, careful not to attract the attention of Marth, who was far too entertained watching a human and dog begin to argue with one another.

"Speaking of letters," he whispered out whilst flipping to a certain page in his book. Inching closer to understand his meaning, Lucina's eyes widened when finding a folded up paper with the Mark of Naga branded to the flaps, securing it closed. Without hesitation, Robin flipped the paper over, hearing the future warrior breathe out in uncontained excitement when recognizing the handwriting.

The two looked at eachother then, happiness radiating when thinking about what the letter held.

"Want to go read it?" The frosty-haired man, lowering his voice to a near whisper, suggested when noticing Peach gather up all of her fallen possessions.

"Ye-"

"Okay!" The quirky sovereign called out, alerting the two nineteen-year olds. "This weekend is 'Parents' Weekend'!" Clapping her hands with increasing energy, Peach took a moment to survey the silent crowd. "Although, there are not a lot of…. participants."

With a groan, Samus rubbed her temples. "Every year, Peach. You do this every year."

"Well, the Master Hand-"

"Said this isn't even mandatory anymore when realizing just how _empty _the guests rooms are over the weekend." Noticing Peach's bottom lip began to quiver, the bounty hunter hurriedly continued on, "not that I don't mind. It's great for other fighters to get the chance to meet with their families once more."

Growing quiet, Peach blinked several times before grinning like a young child, "great! So we're all on board with the idea!"

Hearing Samus grit out something about being '_too _dense', Lucina tilted her head when finding Peach bounce in her direction with utter glee.

"Here, Luci!" Shoving a pink and gold letter into the warriors hand, Peach hopped on both feet when receiving owlish eyes. "Open it, silly!"

"Oh," Taking it as an immediate order, Lucina ripped the flaps off to find a shower of gold stars fall out of the envelope and onto the floor.

"For added effects," The blonde winked, Ranger nodding his head not too far behind.

Offering a slight smile, the bluenette proceeded to read the parchment with growing interest.

"Oh."

"Something wrong?" Marth called out with concern.

"Yes, it's just… my father." Feeling happiness spread throughout her being, Lucina turned toward a clueless Robin with eager eyes, "Father is coming to visit for a few days!" An excited laugh escaped her lips as Lucina shook her head in disbelief. "He said Mother must stay behind to take care of baby Lucina but he's hellbent on coming."

"What of Cynthia?" The tactician spoke up after recalling the youngest princess that often nicknamed herself as a 'hero'.

Shaking her head with slight unease, the swordwoman reread the short paragraph that was written with complete care. "Nothing about her joining Father although I wouldn't be surprised if she came along as well, Cynthia would love to see how the Smash Tournaments work."

Still happy beyond belief, Lucina offered a quick hug to a beaming Peach before spinning to her battlefield partner, "this is perfect! I haven't seen Father in nearly six months."

"He'll be happy to spend ti-"

"I've trained extra hard since joining so there's _no way _I'll lose to him! I must go practice," without another word, Lucina turned on her heel, sprinting out of the vast room with determined eyes.

The remaining fighters looked at one another, completely baffled at what had just transpired.

"She wants to… fight her father?" Zelda murmured out in astonishment. Having lost her family at such a young age, it was almost uncanny to think one would wish to cause harm to their blood relative.

Feeling all eyes on him, Robin offered a timid smile when finding the Hero-King himself furrow his eyebrows. "It's… a long story."

"I see." Marth eased out. Mind made up, the young man quietly excused himself before setting off towards the training room to confront his successor.

"Wait-"

"Well, I have to go search for the other smashers," Peach interrupted, snapping her fingers to catch Ranger's attention. "Taa-Taa, my lovelies!"

"You as well, Peach." Zelda replied, bidding her dear friend goodbye. Just as the stout blonde exited the room did the Triforce carrier let out a sigh.

"It's only once a year," Link offered, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Catching her nod of agreement, the hero gave the two remaining fighters a silent farewell before leading his ruler towards the grand staircase.

Balancing his tome between both hands, Robin frowned when taking in the suddenly sombre environment. "Is it always like this?" He spoke aloud turning towards Samus.

Leaning over to pick up her discarded basket, the blue-eyed woman released a grim smile, "three days out of the whole year. You'll get used to it."

* * *

"You wish to defeat your father?" Marth questioned as he dodged an incoming blow. Flexing his back to bend around the wide arched swing of Lucina's falchion, the Hero-King rolled to his right with the intention of surprising his opponent.

"In a competitively-friendly manner, of course." Lucina huffed out before executing a backwards somersault. Landing on her near-bent knees, the princess wasted little time in delivering an army of blows with astonishing speed, her eyes ablaze with concentration. "I only strive to become stronger." Marth hopped away from her offensive attack, a look of something akin to pride crossing his usual stoic face.

"Are you not strong enough?"

"Never." Lucina bit out before adding more force behind her blows. With the secret intention of driving her rival towards the edge of the floating battlefield, Lucina jabbed at her forefather with the sharp tip of her blade. "Until I can protect my father, I'll continue training."

"Your father?" Marth hesitated, causing Lucina to swipe at his stomach. With not enough time to escape her falchion's path, the Altean King angled his own sword down to halt her advances. Blades becoming locked in a struggle of power, Marth allowed his strength to slowly subside, knowing he could over-power the warrior at any given moment.

"Isn't that his job? To protect his daughter?" The older man let out a grunt when feeling Lucina thrust her weapon hard against his own, causing his falchion to dig into his chestplate.

"Of course not," with newfound motivation, Lucina began pushing the swordsman backwards. "My father has been through far too much. He has witnessed catastrophes over and over again and yet would lay down his life for his people. His safety is one of my top priorities, I cannot lose him once more."

Understanding her sorrowful words, Marth nodded grimly before relinquishing his hold. Eyeing Lucina's perplexed look, Marth sheathed his sword, "understandable to an extent. However, had your father been here to witness your words, I do not think he would be pleased."

"Wait, what?"

"I have yet to meet him but from the stories you offer me, I feel as though Chrom is a very level-headed man." At her nod did he continue, "Just the very thought of my own child standing within harms way is unsettling enough, I couldn't imagine how protective he is over you after learning what you've been through."

Sliding her falchion into its rightful place, Lucina bit her bottom lip in silence when considering his words. He was right, of course, when speaking of her fathers need to make sure Lucina was safe. It took a great deal of arguments, some of which she played the guilt card, to convince Chrom to allow Lucina to join the Smash Tournament. Robin stepping up to reassure not a scratch would be found on her sealed the deal and soon the blue-haired princess found herself leaving behind her land and its people.

"He is…" Trailing off, Lucina began recollecting the numerous memories of the late-night talkings she had with Chrom. Never had she seen her father shed a tear until he heard her woeful tale involving his ultimate death and her struggle for survival.

'_Never again...' _The nineteen-year old promised herself. _'I can't lose my family again.'_

With a hefty sigh, Marth placed his hand on Lucina's shoulder before ushering her towards the middle of the stadium. Within seconds, a blinding flash obscured the duos vision as once more they were teleported back to the Smash household.

"You're strong, Lucina. Never doubt that for a moment." The King began before stepping to his right, allowing a smiling Pacman and Wario to slip by. When understanding their motives of beginning their own match, Marth once more steered Lucina into the hallway, being careful to close the door after.

"You have my gratitude, Lord Marth." Lucina began, only to find said man shake his head like a distraught parent.

"Please, enough with the titles. You're family, Lucina, may it be in difference by ten years or a thousand, I still take pride in knowing who my successor is. I feared for my country and its people many nights after becoming crown ruler of Archanea, hoping upon anything they would be well protected after I leave this lifetime." With a quick smile, Marth reached over to pat the top of Lucina's head as a father would to his child, "I can rest easy now knowing how passionate my lineage is when concerning the civilians."

Blinking multiple times from the sudden complement, Lucina could only give a brief nod as the two entered the dining room, the heavy aroma in the air signaling the nearing of dinner. "You place me on too high of a pedestal, sir. However, I'll do everything within my power to make sure the royal family is well guarded," at the raise of Marth's eyebrow did she hurriedly add, "including myself."

"Very good," with that, the young man offered her a pleasant goodbye before joining his mercenary friend at a nearby table. Turning to locate any unoccupied seats, Lucina found Robin begin to make his way in her direction, a large grin placed upon his lips.

"So how'd sparring with your grandfather go?" The tactician joked as the pair located an empty table.

"He isn't my grandfather, Robin." Lucina argued back. "Besides, there's about… eight or nine 'greats' in between."

"But your grandfather none-the-less." Robin stated with his left index finger pointed up. Understanding his jesting, a weakness Lucina had yet to perfect since returning to the past, the princess only blew out air through her mouth when noticing the glint of victory shining in her companions eyes.

"Enough of this banter, I would like to see the letter please." The young woman spoke up after a few silent moments. Nodding at her uncontained excitement, Robin dug through his coat pocket to grasp said object. Handing it towards a giddy looking Lucina, Robin could only smile when finding her rip the seal off with little hesitation.

"You remind me of a young child on the dawn of Naga's Day," Robin joked out, referring to the yearly holiday that centered around giving out gifts of thanks.

Clicking her tongue in a belittling manner, Lucina casted him a dry look whilst unfolding the neatly-compressed parchment. "Like you are not excited as well?"

"I would be if you didn't near rip it out of my hand," the magic-user mumbled out before sliding his chair next to the swordswoman. Leaning both elbows onto the mahogany table, Robin inched closer until their heads were but a hair's breadth away.

"Much better handwriting," Lucina spoke up when gazing down at the ink-written syllables. Feeling rather than seeing Robin nod his head in agreement, the two continued to read on in silence, not noticing the ear-splitting smiles that slowly occupied their faces.

"Seems to be a very important letter you've got there," a sing-song voice called out as Palutena sat down on the idle chair across from them. Not long after, both Pit and Dark Pit flanked her sides as Robin tore the paper from a startled Lucina's grasp.

"N-Nothing!" Clearing his throat, the ivory-haired man dug both hands deep within his pockets before maintaining his composure. "Just battle strategies for our next team match, nothing more."

"Mmm," the Goddess of Light, not believing his words in the slightest, waved away her increasing curiosity with a tilt of her head. Allowing her attention to drift elsewhere, the deity began cutting into her plate of food, eyes now on Lucina.

"I understand your father will be visiting us?" When catching the Ylissean give her a positive 'yes', Palutena tapped her chin in contemplation. "Not many fighters have family that are still alive. The koopalings are all attached to Bowser's hip since their arrival and although Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew, the two act like father and son."

"I've noticed many of the smashers are… orphaned," Robin agreed, testing the word as if it was poison.

"Do you have parents?" Dark Pit who up until this point was more fascinated with his dinnerplate, questioned with a slightly bitter undertone.

Ignoring the Goddesses look of embarrassment, Robin only shrugged good naturally. "It's.. complicated. I have never met my mother."

"What of ole' daddy-o."

"Pittoo!" Palutena hissed out, grasping her gold staff in a threatening motion.

Scowling at the dreaded nickname he was cursed to live with, the dark angel stabbed into his meat with a grumbling attitude.

"It's fine, honestly. Actually, I...well my father. He sort of got run through by Chrom and myself."

Silence encaptures the medium sized table as the trio glanced over at one another in befuddlement. Finally, did Pit offer a petite, if not nervous, smile.

"Well, there's always a reason behind every cause I guess."

* * *

"You seem nervous," Rosalina, whom was rocking a sleeping Luma in her arms, questioned when catching sight of Lucina's stiff posture.

Combing her fingers through her long locks, the bluenette shuffled her feet on the spotless floor. "I am a little bit to be completely honest. As crazy as it seems, I held more confidence when confronting both Chrom and my aunt Lissa the first time a few years back."

"It's just the excitement, nothing to worry about." The galaxy traveller soothed in a motherly fashion. Hearing multiple footsteps, the two females glanced over to see a bouncing Ness accompanied by a sleepy-eyed Toon Link, who was well-known for acting cranky when woken up so early in the morning.

"Hurry, Toon hurry! My parents will be here any minute!" The young boy cried out in happiness. Nodding his head absentmindedly, the green-clad hero righted his disarray hat before rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Is your grandmother and sister coming as well?" A silent nod was all Ness got before the pair ran off towards the main hall.

"It seems like the visitors will be arriving shortly." The blonde hummed, "perhaps you should go wait with the others. I'm sure Robin is already looking for you."

At once, Lucina felt her face heat up as the princess glanced over in shock. "W-What gives you that idea? Robin is a good friend, nothing more."

Cocking her head to the side, Rosalina stifled a frown as her one visible eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Of course. I understand the two of you come from the same land, correct? It was just clear to me that the both of you would be close. Perhaps I was incorrect…"

"O-Oh." Feeling her heartbeat return to a normal skip, the Ylissean scratched her head in mild humiliation. "Yes, right. I… nevermind. Will you be joining us as well?"

Shaking her head with complete certainty, Rosalina merely bowed in respect before stepping back a few paces. "I must put this little one in his room. It will be far too noisy once the families present themselves and I wish for Luma to sleep for a few more hours."

"Of course. I'll see you later, Rosalina." With that, Lucina turned on her heel to venture through the wide archway, her mind set on finding Robin.

A multitude of voices caught the young woman's attention as she descended down the grand staircase before taking in her surroundings.

Today was the first day of 'Parents' Weekend' and by speaking with many of her newfound friends, Lucina was grateful now more than ever for having both her mother and father alive. Perhaps they were not her birth parents, to an extent, but the warrior became near inseparable with the Exalt and his Queen the moment she showed them her true identity.

'_Thank you, Naga, for giving me this chance.' _

"Luci!" At the call of her nickname, said girl turned to find Peach frantically waving like a madwoman, her long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Skipping to a halt, the princess pulled Lucina into a bonecrushing hug without warning.

"Oh, Darling how exciting is this! To be able to once more see your family and," not finishing her sentence, Peach squealed in delight when catching sight of Mario. "I must be off, I heard my little hero was scoring the _whole _mansion just to find me." Casting another childlike grin, the Mushroom Princess all but bounced to her favorite plumber.

"How she can smile so early in the morning is beyond me." A gruff voice spoke out, causing Lucina to glance over her shoulder. Marth accompanied by Ike and Shulk stood but a few feet away, a look of pure exhaustion obvious on the mercenary's face.

Ignoring his statement, Lucina offered a slight wave of her hand before taking in the immense room. Smashers from different dimensions stood around with carefree attitudes, waiting with trepidation for their beloved ones to arrive. In the corner Toon Link, much more awake by then, was rapidly explaining to both Link and Zelda what his little sister's name was and how his grandmother made the 'absolute _best _soup of all time'. Pikachu, only a few feet to the left, was sitting at the windowsill waiting for the sight of the bus to appear. Thinking about his trainer/master had the yellow Pokemon flicker his tail with impatience. Across the room, both Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong continued to joke around by throwing used banana peels at random smashers. Understanding that the twos extended family was coming down for the next three days, Diddy Kong made sure to write down a list of pranks both himself and Dixie Kong could perform.

At that moment more brawlers began to fill into the room as the morning sun streamed through the towering windows. Nerves beginning to return tenfold, Lucina found herself fumbling with her fingers, eyes locked on the entrance doors that were soon to be opened.

"You alright?" Robin's voice called out seconds before he appeared by her side. Casting him a reassuring smile, the swordswoman blinked in rapid attention when hearing Peach hush the eager crowd.

"Attention, attention! the Master Hand would like to inform everybody that the bus has now arrived!" Barely able to get her sentence out above the noise, Peach only pouted and slumped against the wall.

"We've been glued to Chrom's side for such a long time, it's so strange to think it's already been half a year since last seeing him." Robin spoke up when noticing the flurry of toads and toadettes rush around for preparation.

"I was just thinking the same. Seems like we were back living in the castle only yesterday," agreeing with her companion, Lucina smiled when catching his gaze. The Ylisseans halted all conversations as a stray worker called out to open the door.

Holding her breath, Lucina scanned the room as smashers around her rejoined their friends and families.

"Hey, Lucina look!" Her tactician called out seconds before the swordswoman found her dear father squeeze through the jubilant crowd.

Still carrying his usual stoic expression, Chrom narrowed his eyes whilst stepping to the right to avoid a collision with Sonic whom ran past in a blur of blue.

"Father!" The princess cried out before nearly sprinting to the Exalt. At once, a warm smile lit up Chrom's face as he met her halfway. Wrapping both arms around his oldest daughter, the ruler kissed the top of her head before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Still in one piece, huh?" His deep voice rang out as the two released their hold. Still brimming with elation, Lucina nodded like a young child before rushing back into his arms once more.

"Did I or did I not make a promise to keep her safe? Seems your age is really catching up to you." Robin called out as the young man walked to the side of his best friend. Casting him a dry look, Chrom's only reply was to reach out and push the nineteen-year old away from the two royals.

"Still annoying as ever, I see." Chrom sighed in exasperation, "I was hoping you would've gotten the cockyness beaten out of you by now."

Rolling his eyes in mock offence, Robin merely held his arms out with the invitation of a hug. Chrom, however, only shook his head whilst wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't converse with ones that are not of royal blood." Keeping his face neutral, Chrom held back a bark of laughter when noticing Robin's look look of disapproval.

Scratching the back of his neck, the tome-wielder only smirked in response. "If you want to get technical, I'd have to disagree with your statement." Was all he said before flickering his eyes in Lucina's direction.

Releasing his hold on Lucina, Chrom strolled up to his good friend before giving him a hard whack over his head. "Ah hell, Chrom! It was just a joke!"

"Didn't find it funny."

Narrowing his eyes at the disinterested Exalt, Robin gave his abused skin one last rub before turning towards the smiling princess. "I understand where you get your humor from now, Lucina."

"Hey!"

"Are you saying my little girl isn't funny?"

Both Lucina and Chrom argued back with hands on their hips, similar looks of fire blazing in their sapphire eyes. Just as both parent and child were to unleash their falchions to threaten their snickering companion, did the Hero-King decide to intervene.

"Perhaps you should wait until you're both on the battlefield," Marth suggested before turning his gaze towards Chrom. Sizing him up in a polite manner, Marth offered a quant smile before reaching his hand out for a handshake. "You must be Lord Chrom."

"Chrom is fine," giving his ancestor a firm handshake, the twenty-three year old released his grip before taking a step back. "My daughter wrote to me about meeting you for the first time. I was quite surprised in the beginning before realizing how obvious it should have been for you to be here. You are written down as one of the most fearless king to ever fight for his throne. It's no wonder Lucina took up your name when we first crossed paths."

"F-Father!" Mortified beyond belief, Lucina rubbed her temple when noticing both men

chuckle.

"You give me far too much praise. Both you and Lucina." Just as Marth opened his mouth to speak again, an arm reached over to shove him out of the way.

"Who's this? Why are they saying I must battle him right at this moment." A troubled Ike came in view before pointing towards a young man that looked a great deal like the rugged hero.

"You brought Priam?" Robin who was taking in the unique family reunion turned to see said man give out a sly grin, ragnell slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"Strange. He has the same sword as Ike…" Trailing off, Marth glanced over to see both Chrom and Lucina nod just as he connected two and two.

Ike, however, narrowed his eyes in warning before grasping the hilt of his own sword. "I take it you're from Lucina's time."

"Wait, Ike-"

"If you expect me to go easy on you merely because you have the same blade as myself, you are wrongly mistaken." Interrupting Lucina entirely, Ike took a step forward when noticing his opponents laidback attitude.

"You're on! This is exactly the kind of fight I have been waiting for." Praim retaliated, his grin not once letting up.

As Marth stepped between the two so no blood could be spilt, Lucina turned towards her father in confusion. "You brought Praim with you? I expected Cynthia to be the first one to jump at the opportunity to meet the smashers."

"Well, she did want to. Believe me," Chrom droned out, "but all the begging in the world wasn't enough."

"Is there a particular reason why?"

"She's rather ill," when noticing his daughters look of panic did he hurriedly add. "Nothing serious rest asure. Actually Lucy was the one who passed on the flu to nearly half of the castle's occupants, the reason why Sumia isn't with us right now."

Nodding at his words, the princess pursed her lips in contemplation. "Pray it's a speedy recovery then."

"But why Priam?" Robin finally said after a silent moment.

Shrugging one shoulder, Chrom eyed the two that were stationed a few feet away. Having now calmed down, Ike was surveying the strange man with little emotion. "He wanted to meet his ancestor. Said it would be great for improving his fighting skills."

"Reasonable enough. So anyone else arrive with you?" Turning to face her father on, Lucina tilted her head when noticing Chrom clear his throat in an uncomfortable manner. "Father, something wrong?"

Avoiding eye contact entirely, the young man gave off a fake laugh before heaving out a sigh. "Well…. yes."

"Is this… a bad thing or…?" Stepping up to Lucina's side, the tactician furrowed his brows when noticing the guilt become apparent on Chrom's face.

"Look, it wasn't my fault, remember that. I didn't know she snuck on that strange moving carriage thing until we were well into Smashville."

"Wha-"

"Mother! Father!" A sweet voice called out from across the room, alerting nearby smashers. A voice both Lucina and Robin could never forget in their lifetime.

"Chrom!"

"Father!"

Glaring at the uneasy king in alarm, Lucina and Robin could only stand frozen in their spot when finding a young girl, no older than eleven, coming hurtling towards them.

"Mother! Father!" She cried out again before launching herself into Lucina's arms. Hearing all chatter die in the meeting room, the princess felt her face heat up when realizing that their secret was out.

It was only the Ylisseans luck that nearly all of the smashers were present to discover Robin and Lucina were parents.

To the same child, that is...


	2. Chapter 2

**Because this got the most votes, I stuck to my promise and uploaded 'Parents' Weekend.' I apologize for spelling mistakes and whatnot. I'll be leaving the poll up as well so keep voting on what story you want to be uploaded next. **

**Hope everybody had a fantastic holiday :) **

**I don't own FE, Smash, or anything else really...**

* * *

Slamming the door shut with a surge of force, Robin hurriedly twisted the lock as rapid footsteps became apparent from the other side.

Moments later, a grating knock echoed throughout the small room before Marth's unmistakable voice hollered out.

"Robin! Lucina! I demand an explanation as to what that young child said." Much out of his usual mature facade, the Hero-King once more banged on the sturdy door.

Giving a quiet sigh as to not alert the steaming warrior, Robin back a few steps before twirling to face the three other occupants.

Morgan, whom at the moment, was more interested in attempting a simple braid with Lucina's smooth hair, shot her father an excited smile before crossing her legs and shifting on the twin-sized bed. Her mother pressed her lips together in silent contemplation before sharing a look of worry with the tactician.

"Listen." Chrom began as he straightened his stance from the wall, "I didn't know Morgan snuck in, alright? It wasn't until that strange machine was well out of Ylisse that she decided to show herself." Crossing his arms, Chrom narrowed his eyes when focusing on his granddaughter.

"Young lady, I specifically _told _you to stay put with Sumia."

"But-"

"No! You left without telling anybody. Gods, Sumia must be in a frantic search for you right about now." Shaking his head, Chrom ran his long fingers through his disarray locks.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his falchion, Chrom began pacing the floor with calculated eyes. It became quiet for a second as the three older adults mulled over how severe their predicament was.

The rattling of the doorknob, however, alerted the family as voices could once more become heard.

"Ike, twist it more to the side."

"Shut the hell up before I twist your face to the side."

"What? I'd usually contemplate on your troublesome sayings but now is not the time." Marth spoke up just as the audible _click _of the door's lock became apparent. Swinging the door open, the Hero-King all but rushed into the medium-size bedroom before stopping short.

Noticing both Ike and Priam behind her ancestor, Lucina sighed before easing herself off the bed, causing Morgan's hard work to unravel in slight curls.

"Hey!" Said little girl pouted before crossing her arms in mock anger.

"Morgan…" Robin warned as he made his way towards his young daughter. Reaching his hand out in an inviting gesture, Robin allowed Morgan to grasp his palm before hoisting her off of the bed.

Eyes far too wide to be considered normal, Marth flickered his gaze in Chrom's direction before taking a hesitant step forward. With a clear of the throat to ease the awkwardness, Lucina gave a slight push on her daughter's back who in turn glanced at the warrior with beautiful blinking orbs.

'_Just like Lucina..._' The older man thought to himself when remembering the young princess's face who could only look on in awe when the two were first introduced.

"This is Morgan. She is Robin and I's child from a different time." Lucina stated as the young bluenette only nodded in happiness.

"Similar to the case involving you and your father, correct?" Marth mused as both Chrom and his daughter nodded in confirmation. "Why did you never mention you had a child?"

Understanding his meaning when recalling the many heart-to-heart talks she had with the King involving her struggle throughout her life, Lucina only shuffled as Morgan glanced up at her mother.

"Mom! You never told anyone about me!?" Narrowing her dark brown eyes, the child looked towards a silent Robin, "Dad, did you?"

At his lack of response did Morgan huff in irritation. Twirling on her heel, Morgan only slapped a wide grin on her face before rushing towards Marth. Not giving the man a chance to react, the little girl wrapped both her tiny arms around the Hero-King's waist before glancing up at him with bright eyes.

"Hi! I'm your great-great-great-great granddaughter! Or maybe there's more 'great's' but my mom said when you're family it doesn't matter." Smile still in place, Morgan only watched as Marth shot her an uncomfortable look, his arms raised in the air so not to touch her.

"How old is this kid?" Ike spoke up from behind the duo.

"I'm ten and I'm not a kid!" Morgan grumbled out whilst leaning to the side to catch a look at the mercenary.

"Tch. You're a kid, simple as that."

"Hey!" With fire in her eyes that resembled Chrom, Morgan unwrapped her arms from Marth and marched towards Ike. "Mom said I'm not a kid so stop saying I am!"

Crossing his arms as a smirk made its way onto his lips, Ike only bent down in a mocking manner. "You're right, you're not a kid." Just as a satisfied look appeared on the young girl's face did Ike continue, "you're a baby."

When hearing his words did her lips begin to quiver. Moment's later a sniff could be heard as Morgan pouted.

"Uh… wait-"

"Granddad!" Morgan sobbed before sprinting towards a surprised Chrom. Encasing her within his strong arms and allowing her to bury her head into his stomach, Chrom shot Ike a dirty look as Marth rubbed his throbbing temple.

"Alright as strange as this whole scene is, we have to think about what we'll tell the other smashers." Robin interrupt as the current Exalt began comforting his granddaughters head in a fatherly fashion.

"Is there a reason as to why you both kept it from the others? Even the Master Hand was surprised to find the two of you have an offspring." Marth spoke up as he settled himself in a chair that was located near the restroom doorway.

"So the Master Hand knows?" Sharing a look with Robin, Lucina furrowed her brows in slight worry. "This may be a problem…"

"Am I missin' something here?" Priam, whom was silent throughout the ordeal questioned as Ike nodded in agreement.

"The 'Smash Rules'," Robin stated. "A person that has a child cannot compete in Smash tournaments, much less be accepted onto the roster."

"That law is still in motion?" Ike piped up. "Thought it was cancelled after the whole 'Daddy Bowser' fiasco that happened a while back?"

"He was an exception," Marth murmured as he leaned his elbow onto the petite dining table. Cupping his chin with the palm of his hand, the bluenette locked eyes with his friend. "Bowser wouldn't leave his kids behind because there was nobody to take care of them. Since he is considered a fan favorite among the fighter's, the Master Hand allowed him to keep his slot and dubbed him 'grandfathered in' whilst simultaneously allowing Bowser Jr. and the others to join, although they are only restricted to a low number of matches each month."

Snapping his fingers as if he was solving a complex equation, Priam pointed to Chrom. "That's why you weren't allowed, huh?"

Grunting at the blunt statement, Chrom rolled his eyes as a scowl took place. "I suppose you could say that… to an extent." Noticing the guilty look that overcame Lucina's face, Chrom hurriedly continued on.

"While I was offered onto the fighters list, it would have pushed Lucina back a few paces. Because the invitation is given out around half a year before one can join in order to allow fighters a chance to gather their bearings or come up with an answer, Lucina was not born at the time. I guess that labeled me as an eligible candidate. Sumia, my wife, was at the end of her pregnancy but it appears this Master Hand individual paid no heed."

"Oh yeah? Why'd ya say no?" Cocking his head to the side, Ike's descendant looked on as Chrom patted a now-calm Morgan's head.

"I was to have a newborn at home and Ylisse was still recovering from Grima's destruction. It would have been foolish of me to leave Sumia alone to clean up the Grimlel's mess while I was out competing for fun."

"A bleeding heart, huh?" Both Ike and Praim said simultaneously. Shooting a look at one another, the pair looked away with annoyance as Lucina stifled a smile.

"A bleeding heart is what the Ylissean's need." Marth crossed his legs and leaned back against the chair, "that's quite a sacrifice you made for both your daughter and your people."

Raising an eyebrow at his forefathers unexpected compliment, Chrom only offered a slight upturn of his lips.

"Mom? Dad? Does that mean you have to come back home now?" Unwrapping herself from her grandfather, Morgan walked over to her parent's before clutching onto Robin's long coat.

Looking up, the ten year old frowned. "Did I get you guys in trouble?"

"Of course not, Morgan." Robin soothed out before engulfing his daughter into a tight hug. Leaning over to deliver a swift kiss on the crown of her head, Robin closed his eyes as the wheels in his head began to turn. Lucian could see that he was turning back to his infamous 'tactician' mode that helped lead her fathers army to victory many times in the past.

"Perhaps the two of you could speak to the Master Hand and explain the situation?" The Hero-King, not taking his eyes off the tender display Robin was giving, offered his suggestion just as Lucina took her place next to her father.

"I suppose that's our only choice at this point…"

* * *

Creaking open the bedroom door with a careful hand, Lucina eyed the empty hallway with a steady gaze before heaving a sigh in relief. After sending Marth, Ike, and Priam out to the training room, a particular area Priam was all too eager to attend, the last four remained stationed in the spare chamber to gather their jumbled thoughts.

"So," Robin eased out as Morgan latched onto his jacket, "we lay low for the time being, stay out of the kitchen and rest area until people just magically forget we have a daughter?" Nodding to himself, the tactician scratched the back of his neck when noticing glares from both Chrom and Lucina. "Just trying to lighten the mood…"

"Not helping." With a roll of his eyes, Chrom began the lengthy trek down the pristine hall. Catching up to his side, Lucina crossed her arms in retaliation.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if _somebody _was more aware of their surroundings."

"Lucina-"

"I mean really, how did you let a ten year old slip past you?" Ignoring her father's warning tone, Lucina only carried on. "But then again, you thought I was a guy for quite a while…"

"Probably because your body resembles that of a twelve-year old boy." Robin muttered out from behind.

Shooting the Peligian a look of utter rage over her shoulder, Lucina made a quick note to run him through with falchion a few times when their scheduled match took place.

Turning back towards Chrom, the bluenette continued. "Father I specifically told you in our most recent letter to have Morgan under careful watch! You know how she acts when both Robin and myself are involved."

"Enough. Young lady, I shouldn't be having to _babysit _Morgan if you weren't out competing in useless fights rather than taking on the responsibilities of a parent." Twisting on his heel, Chrom faced a silent Lucina as his words processed within the silent vicinity.

Realizing what he said, Chrom closed his eyes as a grimace overtook his hardened expression.

"Lucina, I-I'm sorry." Reaching out to pull his daughter into a hug, Chrom could only flinch when noticing Lucina step away.

"No you're right, I shouldn't. But Morgan said Robin and I could join because she knew how important this was for us." Glancing away, the princess recalled the numerous discussions she had with her own daughter and whether or not Morgan was okay with her parents being away for an extended period of time. She was hesitant at first when thinking of her ten year old being left alone in Ylisse and even wondered if she could sneak Morgan into the Smash Mansion.

"I don't mind," said little girl piped up, alerting the two adults. Turning towards a beaming Morgan, the young princess gripped Robin's overcoat with pale fingers. "Mom and Dad really wanted to go so why couldn't they? Didn't you say Mom deserved to be happy, Granddad?"

Chuckling at his granddaughter's innocent question, Chrom nodded. "You're right, as usual, Morgan." Finding a pleased grin plaster onto the short-haired child, the Exalt looked over towards his oldest child.

"I'm sorry, Lucina. Truly, I am. I… I shouldn't have said that. Morgan's right, you've been through far too much in such a short time. If anyone should be here, it's you." Softening his usual hard features, Chrom inclined his head in Lucina's direction. "I'm proud of you and I want you to understand what a wonderful mother you are to Morgan."

"You have my gratitude, Father." Walking into Chrom's arms, Lucina laughed when hearing Morgan clap.

"Family hug!" The child sang out before dragging Robin towards the pair. Squeezing in between her mother and grandfather, Morgan pulled her father so he was squished against Lucina, the two's faces only centimeters apart. "Okay guys, now kiss!"

"Don't even think about it." The warning voice belonging to Chrom interrupted the peaceful atmosphere, causing Morgan to give out a childish groan.

* * *

Marth gazed across the mahogany table as both Lucina and Morgan sat about with matching faces of pure content. Without realizing each other's actions, the two princess' grabbed their glass of water with their left hand whilst simultaneously brushing a stray strand of cobalt colored hair away from their line of sight.

The prince stifled an amused smile when watching his lineages enjoy breakfast. It was such a small event and yet; the young man couldn't help but become fascinated with what was occurring before his very eyes. After meeting up with the royal trio, Robin excusing himself beforehand to go and speak to the Master Hand, Morgan spoke up about being hungry. Now, as both Chrom and Ike were holding up a conversation revolving around a certain type of skillset called 'aether' and Priam comparing his forefathers Ragnall to his own, the prince had a few moments to himself to survey the situation.

Just this morning with the sole intention of making a proper first impression with the current Exalt of Archanea- no, Ylisse as Lucina explained a while back- Marth thought the weekend would go by in a flash of catch-up as well as getting to know how his family from afar were.

Now, however, as the blue-eyed prince took in the sight concerning a giggling Morgan glancing at Lucina as the young mother attempted to jab her fork into a plump grape that was situated upon her plate, Marth realized without doubt that each moment around his kin were going to be cherished undeniably.

If only Caeda were here…

"Mom you don't need to even use a fork!" Laughing between her words, Morgan reached over and plucked the fruit from Lucina's plate. Ignoring her mother's surprised 'hey', the ten year old popped the grape into her mouth and grinned up at the glaring princess with daring eyes.

Raising an eyebrow in an almost challenging way, Lucina rested her elbow on the kitchen table before cupping her chin, still locking eyes with her mischievous daughter.

"I don't recall giving you permission to eat my food, Bunny Blue." Easing out the nickname she called Morgan with complete affection, Lucina moved to the right until she was nose to nose with her little girl.

Locked in a staring contest, Lucina attempting to fight off a smile whilst Morgan covered her mouth with both hands; her eyes crinkling in absolute amusement.

All conversations slowly died down as both Chrom and Ike glanced over to witness the mother/daughter occurrence. Not paying mind to the other occupants, Lucina inched closer until her nose bumped lightly into Morgan's. At once, the eldest princess acted out by pulling away, leaving room so she could grab ahold of her dear child before pulling Morgan onto her own lap.

"No stealing my grapes! No stealing!" Lucina snickered as she began tickling Morgan. The young bluenette choked out in laughter as she wiggled around with intentions to escape her tickle-torture.

"St-Mommy!" Morgan yelled between bouts of childish laughter. Tears beginning to form, Morgan could only release half-hearted pleas as Lucina only continued her torment.

Finally did the young woman take pity as she stopped her actions and instead wrapped her arms around her daughter's petite frame. Nuzzling her face into Morgan's neck, Lucina gave a quick peck on the child's pale cheek as Morgan attempted to control her breathing.

"Are you going to steal my food again?" The time-traveller questioned out before placing her chin on the top of her offsprings crown. A shake of her head was all Morgan gave as raised her face up to meet Lucina's eyes, causing the teenager to slightly pull away.

"Hehe.." An impish smirk was all that responded back just as Morgan reached up and poked Lucina on the nose. "Maaaybeee..."

* * *

Princess Zelda was known for hiding her emotions. After losing her family at a young age, being dethroned only to be shoved away in an abandoned tower of her castle, and losing possession of her own body for a short time, the soon-to-be queen found she was no longer surprised with any major events.

This, however, this was different.

"So auntie Zelda," Morgan piped up as she swung her feet happily while sitting on the library table. "How old were you when you first begun to learn magic?"

Glancing up from her book of spells that was delivered recently from her dear caretaker, Impa, Zelda blinked twice when remembering the youth of her childhood.

"Perhaps around the age of six. I suppose gaining the power to open and close doors with a quick motion of my hand was the first sign of being… different."

At her words did the young girl cock her head to the side, completly baffled with her troubling statement.

"In Hyrule, the land I look over, magic is not something to be proud of. Rather," heaving out a sigh, Zelda closed her book after making sure she placed her bookmark in its rightful place. Looking up, Zelda locked eyes with the child, "being able to cast magic is considered abnormal."

Morgan leaned forward a tad when hearing the older woman's words. Grimacing when noticing the princess begin to bite her bottom lip, a terrible habit Zelda picked up whenever she was mentally brewing over a rather unpleasant memory.

"Hyrule was built upon the power of the four goddesses'. Din, Farore, and Nayru were the three common deities that travelled through the years as their names became a legend." Zelda paused when recounting the handful of lessons revolving around her world's history. Sliding a gloved hand over the cover of her tome, the princess gave a timid smile before continuing on. "However, the citizens forgot about the last of the bunch who was said to have saved the Hylians in their most desperate times."

Morgan's eyes widened as she moved her body forward, being careful as to not lose balance and fall off the table. Now completely engrossed within the story, the child did not notice the library entry doorway open.

"Well-" Zelda began, only to be cut off by the soothing sound of Lucina's voice.

"Bunny Blue?" Lucina questioned as Link, Pit, and Samus trailed from behind. Giving her parent a beaming smile, Morgan hopped off the table and scrambled over to an awaiting Lucina.

"Mom! Did you know auntie Zelda knows magic like me?!"

"Yes-"

"She is also a princess just like me!"

"She is-"

"Auntie Zelda even started telling me about these four goddesses that created the world!" The child rocked back and forth on the heels of her tiny feet, a wide grin covering her pink lips.

Samus fought to hide an amused smirk whilst Pit gave out a bellowing laugh. The last of the three only took a discreet glance towards his empress, trying to gauge her reaction. When finding Zelda have a look of tranquil did Link allow a sigh of relief to escape from his body.

Samus stepped forward before ruffling Morgan's pixie-cut hair, causing the little girl to grumble in objection.

"Might wanna lay off the sugar and chocolate, kid." The blonde eased out as she moved to situate herself on the very same table Morgan occupied not too long ago. Crossing her blue spandex-clad legs, the very suit that caused Chrom to do a double take when first greeting the bounty hunter only an hour prior, Samus flicked her long strands over her shoulder. "Now I know why my parents high-tailed it out of my life; children talk too much."

"Samus!" Zelda scolded in surprise when hearing her words.

"What happened to your mom and dad?" Morgan questioned as she inched closer towards her mother.

"Not a pretty story. Let's leave it at that." Was all she said.

The ten year old stole a glance up towards Lucina, finding the young woman shake her head with quiet movements. Understanding the silent request as to not push the female fighter anymore, Morgan only cuddled deeper into Lucina's side.

"Oh. Um." Morgan turned her eyes back towards Zelda, "can I hear you story later on?"

The princess only nodded in return.

* * *

The academic room which was complete with a grand piano, a small center revolving around art appliances, as well as other educational pieces that helped pass the time was normally in a state of contentment.

The slamming of a fist on a table, however, broke any and all peace that it once withheld.

"Dammit!" Chrom groaned out as he inspected the chess board. Hearing a snort from opposite his position, the Exalt propped his chin onto his hand as Robin gave out an exasperated sigh. The minutes ticked away from the grandfather clock nearby as the occupants filling the room continued on with the game.

The silence broke as Marth whom was a few feet away began whistling the Archena anthem. The older man only heightened the volume of his voice when noticing Chrom's eye began twitching with agitation.

'_Annnny moment now...'_

"Is there a reason as to why you're _doing that_?" Chrom snapped.

Crossing his arms, Marth gave out a tired sigh. "You are far too slow, Chrom."

"He's a _damn _tactician! The hell should I do?!"

Standing up from his seated position, Marth moved towards the game before gripping a stray piece. "This," with those words, did the Hero King bounce the chess fragment around the checkered table, stunning both Robin and Chrom.

"Wait… What?!" The snow-haired man cried out, his brown orbs tracing back each movement with growing annoyance. Chrom, on the other hand, only gave an amused laugh as Marth resumed his former position.

"Who won?" A man wearing a midnight-black outfit piped up. Cloud who entered the room along with Rosalina, Peach, and Captain Falcon surveyed the bittersweet environment. When noticing the different expressions slapped on each individual's face did the man receive his answer. "Never mind."

"No… I demand a rematch!" Robin declared boldly as he stood up and pointed his index finger towards Marth. Giving off a 'I-don't-care' mood, Marth only rolled his eyes before grabbing a stray book that was situated on the nearby end table.

"Not interested."

Before any of the fighters could take action, Captain Falcon stepped in the direction of Chrom. Said man only raised an eyebrow in question.

"Falcon. _Captain_ Falcon," the masked-man boomed out whilst thrusting his hand inches from Chrom's face.

"Um-"

"We've met but you weren't in any condition so I'll let your ill-behaved action slide." Captain Falcon interrupted as a sneaky smirk claimed his lips. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Peach crossed her arms as the princess witnessed the scene.

"Please pay him no mind, Chrom. Falcon enjoy's edging-"

Chrom stood up, cutting off Peach whom was too busy rambling on. "It's Chrom and my manners were not uncivil. Actually," narrowing his sky-blue eyes, the father continued on. "Since you took the easy way out of a battle by luring me into a near-ambush, I've been thinking that a rematch should be in order."

"Um, Chrom." The tactician scratched the back of his head just as Marth discarded the book he was feigning interest in. Captain Falcon only smiled.

Cloud leaned onto his sword, "sweet. A match."

* * *

"Ex-Excuse me?!" Lucina's voice cracked when hearing Robin's words. The princess wasted not time and rushing down the second floor hallway, hearing both her child as well as her dear… friend follow only seconds later.

"He didn't want me to tell you! Lucina you can't go there or Chrom will have my neck!" Robin trailed behind as he grasped his daughter's hand. Having just told the princess about a match between a certain swordsman and bounty hunter, Robin was beginning to regret his action.

"Oh shut up!"

Hearing her mother's words, Morgan released a surprised gasp as the trio neared the ground level. "Mom!"

"Sorry, Bunny."

"You still have to put a coin in the swear jar, Mom."

Arriving at the entrance of the training room, Lucina weaved her way around a bundle of female smashers that gossiped excitedly about the 'good looking swordsman with the odd sense of fashion'.

'_Unbelievable!_' Lucina huffed out when hearing their words. '_My father does_ not _have bad fashion taste!'_

Finally, did the group catch up to where Chrom and Captain Falcon were choosing the type of stage they preferred as well as certain items that would be beneficial for both men. Not leaving room for her mother to say a word, Morgan scrambled ahead of her parents and wrapped her tiny arms around Chrom's waist.

"Granddad!" The petite princess cried out, surprising the king. "Please don't fight! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Morgan-"

"I'll be good for now on, I promise! I'll eat my dinner and I won't put pink dye in aunt Cynthia's hair products again!"

"... Wait, that was _you_?!"

"Grandmomma will be so sad if you-"

Pulling his rambling daughter away from the baffled swordsman, Robin leaned down onto his knees to come face-to-face with Morgan. "Easy there, Hun. Calm down and take a deep breath."

The child did just that, letting all of the air out of her body before opting for a glum expression.

After making sure Morgan had a clear head, Lucina turned towards her parent.

"What is the meaning of this, Father? To enter a match while visiting; who even gave you this idea?"

"Right here, Sweetheart." Captain Falcon popped up as the famous racecar driver slung an arm over Lucina's shoulder. Shooting the man a dirty look, Lucina stepped out of his reach and crossed her arms.

"Why am I not surprised." The young woman mumbled with agitation as once again Captain Falcon moved too close within her personal space.

Taking in the scene, Morgan pushed her way between Captain Falcon and her mother with the sole intention of creating distance. Besides her grandfather, Morgan didn't like allowing men to get too close to Lucina. Especially Gerome and Inigo.

Obviously her father was welcomed to be as close as he wanted to. Morgan actually approved of that very thought.

"Who are you?" Morgan spoke up as she pointed an accusatory finger in the strangers direction. Ignoring her mother's scolding tone involving the problem with pointing fingers at others, Morgan propped both hands onto her hip as a 'no-nonsense' attitude overtook her tiny figure.

"The name's Falcon, _Captain _Fal-"

Chrom felt himself cringe when hearing the repetitive statement, "enough already! Morgan, Captain Falcon. There. Now I'm choosing the stage."

"Father! You promised beforehand to not indulge in any battles." Lucine chided the twenty-three year old as the intercom above alerted the surrounding onlookers. Hearing the voice give a five minute warning before the next match began, Chrom wasted no time in reaching over and pressing a gloved finger onto the touch screen, pushing the 'start' button.

"Too late."

Mouth agap, Lucina felt her right eye twitch with annoyance. Just as the time-traveller was to initiate an argument with a smirking Chrom, Robin managed to quickly step in with arms raised in a calming motion.

"Calm down you two." With a firm voice, the tactician continued on. "It's true that you promised Lucina and I when arriving here that you would not participate in any challenges, Chrom. Why the sudden change?"

In response to the snow-colored hair man, Chrom shifted uncomfortably as a furious scowl overtook his expression. The ruler casted a hateful glance in the direction of his opponent to be.

"Because even to this day, both Basilio and Flavia still make jests about my defeat. They constantly speak of my surviving a war against a dragon only to fall to a masked man in far too tight clothing." Chrom paid no heed to the scowl that overcame Captain Falcon, instead opting to cross his muscular arms across his chest.

Lucina, for a moment, could only blink in slight bewilderment before the reality of her father's words came crashing down. Trying little to hold back her skyrocketing agitation, Lucina felt her voice come out hoarse.

"... You are engaging in a match… because of your _pride_!?" The volume of her tone started to climb with each word as a voice overhead spoke out.

"All participants please gather to the dome. Repeat, all participants please gather to the dome for the upcoming match." With that, the bundle of onlookers quickly made way for said room, vying to snag a seat that held a perfect view for what was about to occur.

Lucina felt her frame being pushed to the side as a multitude of bodies trampled her way. Clicking her tongue as would a parent, the sword fighter grasped her daughter's hand and pulled the duo away from the commotion.

Finally did she shift her attention to Chrom who was busy preparing himself.

'_Dammit.' _It was too late to cancel the match. Captain Falcon was already ahead in the arena and Chrom was unsheathing his legendary sword. Understanding what little power she had, Lucina could only watch on as her father turned towards her with an all-too-pleased grin.

"Sorry dear, I really am." Chrom leaned over to give a soft kiss on his granddaughter's forehead before ruffling her blue locks, causing Morgan to puff out her cheeks in protest. The hero then aimed his attention towards Lucina who only had a look of exasperation. Before she could even utter another word, Chrom knew he had won the fight.

"I can tell persuading you is not going to occur anytime soon. Whenever you have that expression both mother and I know arguing would be all for naught." Lucina gave a half-hearted shrug as Chrom released an amused laugh at her choice of words.

The irony woven within his daughter's statement was far too much for the twenty-three year old to handle. More often than not, his beloved wife and himself would stay up talking through the night about their headstrong daughter that had the determination to rival that of Grima himself. Once Lucina had put her mind to something, there was little to nothing Chrom or Sumia could do. If Morgan tried hard enough, on very rare occasions could the child sway her mother's mind.

There was no point in bringing that subject to front as Chrom instead turned his attention towards the 'friendly' battle that was about to ensure. The man was smart to know if he were to get into an argument with Lucina, the two would play the silent game up until the moment one of the royals broke down and apologized.

"Come on, Luce." Chrom soothed out as he gave the agitated child a smile. "You're not going to cheer on your dear father? After everything I've been through." Placing a hand to his heart, Chrom looked on as Lucina's expression quickly turned sorrowful. To say she was gullible was an understatement.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "wait. Mom he's trying to-"

"My apologies father I was just too caught up with worrying for your health. I would never wish to place myself in the way of your happiness."

"Mom don't fall-"

Interrupting Morgan whom was waving her hands rapidly with hopes of catching Lucina's attention, Chrom offered a satisfied smile whilst feeling a tinge of guilt stab his chest. Playing dirty was never his intention, especially when it came to his little girl. However, Chrom felt desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Perfect! Now why don't the two of you go join Robin. The match is beginning and I don't plan on forfeiting." On those parting words, Chrom spun on his heel and lead the way towards the double doors. Just as the three were to part ways, Chrom snapped his fingers as a thought broke free.

"Luce. After the match, there's something I want to tell you." Casting a sidelong glance, Chrom continued on as he fought down the ever growing smile that was struggling to break free. "It's about Lucina… from this time, I mean."

Hearing his words, said woman gave Chrom a questioning look as Morgan blinked her brown eyes with matching confusion.

Fearing the worst, the princess opened her mouth only to have a male voice beat out her own.

"Chrom! The match." Robin called out from the entryway. Having saved a spot for his tiny family of three, the tactician secretly grew excited for what he was about to watch. Of course he'd never tell Lucina and Morgan, opting to want to live for a few more decades.

"It's nothing of concern, Lucina. Rest assured. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rather cocky opponent to put back in his place." Copying his earlier movements, Chrom ruffled Lucina's hair before making his way towards the strange glowing light that was briefly described as a 'teleportation device'.

After a moment of silence, Morgan sneaked a peek up to her parent.

"You know he was playing you right, Momma?"

* * *

The cheering across the vast room was a rarity in Marth's opinion. Normally a regular match would fill a good portion of the benches whilst a weekend excursion would haul in a few thousand more onlookers.

This was different however. Marth had never seen so many people from different lands gathered within one location. How they managed to arrive on such short notice was beyond his expectations.

On one hand, the Hero King was pleased with how his descendents came to be. Never in his lifetime had the blue-haired king expected to meet his family members from centuries into the future.

Squished between both Ike and Priam whom were at the moment not speaking with one another due to their massive ego, Marth flinched when Ike clapped his hands together in agitation.

"Let's get this show on the road! I want to see some blood be spilt." At his vulgar words, Marth shot him a venomous glare that could cool ice.

The Exalt shifted within his chair moments before his eyes caught ahold of Lucina and her companions. Gifting the young woman a warm smile, Marth looked on as Robin offered her a seat a few rows down before sitting himself. Morgan happily plopped herself onto Lucina's lap, ignoring her father's light scolding involving her age and how she was too old to be doing such actions.

The king chuckled to himself whilst observing the family. The trio were quite an adorable sight he had to admit.

"Come onnnnn-" Ike groaned out just as the match horns alerted the eager crowd. As both opponents stepped out into the bright spotlight, Ike leaned over towards Marth and nudged his friend.

"I bet fifty pieces of gold on Falcon."

"Ike I'm not playing along with your petty games…"

"One hundred pieces of gold."

Silence.

"Make it two hundred and you have yourself a deal."

* * *

**Not too keen on writing about the upcoming match due to never writing about a battle before. I will however do so if you would like me to. Comment and I see what your thoughts are. Have a great New Years and stay safe!**


End file.
